The Lord of western lands
by FireFiend
Summary: Lets see...Its a Sessoumaru X Naraku fic. Just drabble that I loved. X3 It takes place after everything happens. Sess realizes he likes Naraku and Naraku realizes the same. It'll eventually be M I think...maybe. XD


Warning: This contains lots and lots of out of character-ness, but that is necessary in this case. Other times it's unnecessary and unwanted. But not here. It works here. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. A few of the characters are mine and my friends. They are original ideas of ours. Some things have also been altered. I hope you don't mind, but if you do SHOVE IT!!!

The Lord of the western lands and the Lord of Demons 

Chapter 1

Acknowledged feelings

Sessoumaru stood looking at the scenery, relishing in the pure beauty of the light the moon gave off. The darkness that gave little light and a certain familiarity. Like the dark haired half-breed he kinda despised yet his heart quickened every time he saw.

"Beautiful isn't it Lord Sessoumaru!" Rin said happily and ran around him looking at the stars.

"Yes." He smiled responding to his thoughts.

"My Lord!!" the green imp exclaimed. "You're smiling!"

Sessoumaru sighed and glared at the toad.

'Ruin my moment why don't you?!' he thought.

Jaken winced, "Sorry my Lord." He recognized that glare and decided to disappear for awhile.

"Lord Sessoumaru, do you want some flowers?" Rin asked.

He looked down at his adopted daughter and her eyes reflected the moonlight. "No thank you, Rin."

She had grown during the years. Her dark hair was now passed her waist when it wasn't in the graceful braid and her child body had gone away leaving her with luscious curves and pure skin. She just still acted like a child at times.

She grabbed hold of his kimono and tugged down. He bent down so that his ear was practically against her mouth. "Not even to take to Naraku?" she whispered so even he could barely hear.

He immediately stood up straight. "What would make you say that?!?" he asked harshly.

"You like him. That's why I said it." She answered and continued to pluck the flowers from the ground.

"Who said I like him?" Sessoumaru asked nervously.

The child didn't fall for it. "You, my Lord, are in denial."

'Damn!' he thought. 'When had she started to notice things that didn't sparkle or weren't pink?'

"I notice how agitated you get when he leaves." She said knowingly.

Sessoumaru growled to himself in frustration. "Will you quit it?!"

"I'm just saying that you and Naraku would be a cute couple." She sighed and shook her head. She stood gathering all the flowers in one hand. "But I guess since you don't like him lets forget about it. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes that's perfectly okay since it's not true!" Sessomaru yelled.

"You're a big fat liar!" Rin yelled putting her hands on her hips. "I know you like him! Hell maybe you even love him."

"Rin! Watch your mouth young lady!" Sessoumaru yelled. "I expected this from Jaken, but you! I never would have guessed."

"I'm nearly an adult now! You can't expect me to be an ignorant child anymore." She said.

He shook his head and sighed.

She was right. 'Years had passed and Inu Yasha and I had made up. The past was just that... the past.

'So what if I and everyone else had done dishonorable things in the past. So what...'

"You should tell him." She kept on. "I've seen the way he looks back at you."

His head cocked to the side. 'Did that mean…'

"Hold it." He said holding up his hands. "How does he look at me?"

"His eyes are the very reflection of yours when you look at him." She said not even looking up. She had started to pluck petals off of the flowers. "So much lust."

"How do you know what lust is?!" He asked alarmed that she had noticed something as simple as a glance.

She laughed lightly. "Sessoumaru, you are so naïve."

"Hey!!" He defended his wounded pride. "Why are you picking on me for?"

"Jaken left." She responded pulling a yellow petal off of a lily. "How else am I to have fun without being an adult?" She gave a quirk of her eyebrow and a lick of her red lips.

"Oh god." He sighed shaking his head from side to side. "My little girl has turned into a smoldering temptress."

Laughter erupted from her lips and echoed in the night.

Else where someone sat in the darkness. A castle in ruin. Crumbling around him.

But he was not concerned about the safety of himself... his thoughts were only of a silver haired dog yokai he frequently dreamed of.

"My lord." A girl whispered.

"What is it?" Naraku responded.

"We should leave this place." She begged. "Please."

"Marina... what has gotten you so worried?" he reached his hand out to comfort her by petting the wolf ears that protruded from her head.

"I don't know." She responded leaning into the touch. "Something about this place now... it makes my skin crawl."

"It must be pretty bad to make your skin crawl." He laughed slightly. "shall we go?"

Marina got up and wagged her tail. "Its gonna be kinda sad leaving this place though." Her tail stopped moving and her ears suddenly sulked.

"Yes, there have been many good memories that took place here." Naraku responded pulling his hand from her unsatisfied ears.

"Bad ones too." She added. "You can't forget about how badly Kagura's death was..." she trailed off, a smirk tempting her blood red lips; stained that color because the blood she had spilled was in great quantity.

"You are a horrible little demon, you know that right?" he asked her, a smile forming on his own face.

"I learned from the best I must say; although you say your days like that are over." She said looking up at the now scowling ex-demon lord.

"No you cannot say that." He explained himself. "I don't take pride in knowing that I had taken lives...innocent lives."

She took his hand and placed it palm up against her face. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes in pure bliss.

He pulled his hand from her then. "For some reason I hear a 'but' in that statement."

"But... I told you so." She looked at him sympathetically. "Cruelty was not something that would get the attention of someone you care about...even if it was directed at his hated brother."

Naraku blanched. He was speechless.

"How did I know that?" she smirked and pointed a clawed finger at her head. "You made me the way I am. You, of all people, should know to never let your guard down."

"I trusted you." He not quite yelled, but almost.

"And you still do." Her smirk grew into a grin. "I am your only other hope in helping you catch the love of your life."

Again he was speechless.

"I tried to fill that void in your heart," she sighed heavily. "But I was lacking in certain areas." She brushed lightly over her chest. "Or I simply had some things you didn't want in a partner."

"Marina..." he started.

"I know." She whimpered her animal side showing. "I have to be strong because you aren't. Not since they softened your rock hard heart."

She was looking down and tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she ran passed him seeking out the darkness.

Naraku sighed deeply. 'Poor kid.'

He looked at the forest in the direction she had gone and sighed again.

Fingers twined into midnight black hair as Naraku pulled on a lock in frustration; a habit that couldn't be stopped at the moment. One he only did in true moments of irritation.

Too bad Marina was the cause of it all. The poor kid was so frustrated that the first person she fell in love with didn't feel anything at all towards her. It was actually his fault though because she was the only alter ego he had created and not taken her heart. It was his own fault...

Marina was currently drowning her sorrows in sake she had nicked from someone she didn't know, making her reputation with humans worse. Although at this point in time she couldn't care less.

"Hey! Why don't he like me?" she slurred. "I'm a good girl. I 'ave a nice body...dun I?"

"I guess." Her best friend, formally known as Crystal now known as Tatesako, replied bored.

"Waz dat suppos ta mean?" Marina questioned, unaware of distractions racing across her friend's mind.

"I've never really been into girls, Marina." He started. "I'm sure you have a nice body though."

"Than ya fer tha I guess." She said and took a gulp of the burning liquid from the bottle. The last of it from the glare she gave the bottle after pulling her lips from the top. "Your body was always bes though."

A blush rose to his cheeks.

It was an unspoken about topic. How he used to be a she.

"Marina...please!" he said trying to get her to ignore that simple fact.

"How's Jakoutsu?" she asked oblivious to others.

"Fine...Why?" he asked raising a brow.

"Curious is all." Marina replied effect of the sake wearing down. "You just never had the best of luck is all."

"Marina!" he pleaded. "Stop it!"

"Sorry. Truly I am." She said. "It's his fault though."

"Marina you can't blame him for wanting to be in love too." He said taking one of her hands in his larger ones. "Hopefully you can find someone and let him and my brother rest. Besides they have to actually admit feelings to each other before anything else happens."

"And they need their space." Marina finished bringing his hands up to her face. "I have an idea."

"I don't want to know." He said yanking his hands away from her. "You leave me out of any plans you have."

"No. I don't mean bad plans." She said smirking at his reaction. "I have a plan to help them get together."

"Oh." He said relaxing back into place. "What 'chya got in mind?"

Marina's smirk turned into a grin. "As an apology I will help them get together."

"I understood that." He said rolling his eyes. "How?"

Marina then got the most devious look on her face.

End

So what'd you think? I hope it pleases people, or at least they didn't think it a complete waste of time. Let me know, okay.

8


End file.
